<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Met In The Woods by DreamSweetMyLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110033">They Met In The Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSweetMyLove/pseuds/DreamSweetMyLove'>DreamSweetMyLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNDecember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSweetMyLove/pseuds/DreamSweetMyLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how my wood elf bard and air genasi sorcerer met. If only it was under better circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Met In The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tillandra Evergarden was a perfectly normal wood elf, thank you very much. She moved out of her parent's home when she was 16, studied music, and became a bard. A perfectly normal profession for a wood elf, of course. In fact, in all of her 127 years of life, she could count on one hand the amount of times her life had seriously been in danger. Bar fights not included, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that was unusual about Tillandra, in fact, was her sense of style. Her brown hair had been shaved away on one side, and the remaining bit dyed green, with frosty white tips. Her clothing consisted of a dress with the skirt shredded, a pair of tunic tights, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ballet shoes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her parents had always told her to blend in, wear a nice tunic. But her parents were dead, and Tillandra was no necromancer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, she liked her style. And who were two dead elves to say about that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, since Tillandra was such a usual elf, she was working. And by working, she grumbled to herself, she was actually just traveling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>for work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night was approaching, and Tillandra knew what that meant. By the end of the night, she would probably have all five fingers up for the times her life has seriously been in danger. No, this wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all, she surmised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she had found a shallow cave carved into a limestone cliff, and had set up her bedroll and a campfire. At just the right time as well, as the heavens opened in a downpour. Torrents of water pounded the earth, turning dirt to mud and mud into...Well, soupy mud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Tillandra was safe where she was. She had a wonderful sense of time management. With the fire lit and traps set, she allowed herself a smile. Yes, she was ready for anything. She could finally sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night, however, was a mysterious creature and, despite all of Tillandra's planning, had a mind of her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tillandra shot up in her bag, dagger at the ready. The howling of wolves had gotten closer. Although they wouldn't bother her with the fire, a scream had told her that some poor fool was not as lucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood with a yawn, cracking her back and tugging on her leather chestplate and armguards. It seems like she would have to play hero. Hopefully, the person wasn't dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tillandra stepped into the rain and immediately regretted her decision as she was thoroughly soaked. Shivering, she crept into the dark, towards the snarling and the wails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her creeping turned into a cautious jog as the cries and howling stopped. Either the wolves were dead or the stranger was, and only one of those thoughts were comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swung her bow out and readied an arrow. She peered behind a tree and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. They were gone. The battle, however, was evident. Blood and cloth littered the ground and, to Tillandra's horror, as was a child's doll made of corn husk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her terror only grew at the sight of what looked like a child on the ground. Her skin was as blue as the sky, her hair the color of clouds (it looked as puffy, too). Too blue to be an elf, she noted. Perhaps a genasi, though what one was doing this far from their lands, Tillandra had no clue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. She could see the girl breathing, although it was shallow. The kid probably wouldn't mind getting saved, Tillandra thought to herself, and so she carefully scooped her up and began the trek back to her little alcove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale That Sweeps The Leaves did not want to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was not unusual, because Gale was not a morning person. She was a night owl, although that proved to be more troublesome most days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Gale did not want to be saved, either, so the fact that she was alive made her extremely upset. And rightfully so, because, as she had just said to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she had not wanted to be saved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had wanted to die, because death would be the only way to pay for her crimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she awoke very confused, dizzy, and in pain. She was on her stomach, which was weird because Gale usually floated while she slept. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>an air genasi, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was interrupted from her thoughts by a sigh of relief. Her eyes snapped open and she was greeted by a strangely-dressed elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank the gods! I thought you were going to die, which would have ruined my entire evening and morning. How're you feeling, kid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale blinked, her mind grasping only on one thing. "Kid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf hesitated. "Oh geez, you aren't some ancient being that looks like a child, are you? If so, sorry to offend you, please don't kill me, et cetera et cetera."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale gave an airy chuckle, then winced in pain. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>...No, I'm 19. Been an adult for a bit now, yeah? Don't worry, I'm not the killing type.-" and there it was. The memories of last night came rushing back to her so suddenly she got light headed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The escape from her boyfriend, carrying her child through the woods, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolves</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gods, are you alright? I don't have much experience with herbs, but I tried using some poppy seeds for the pain-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale grabbed the elf's hand. "What about Breeze? Where is she?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf looked uncomfortable. "I found you alone. Oh, uh. You said you're an adult? Then whose…" She held up the corn husk doll that Gale's mother gave to Breeze when she was a year old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale promptly burst into tears. Breeze That Runs Along Swift Waters, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ripped to shreds and dragged away by wolves. Her tears turned to wails or grief, and she curled up into a ball, her whole body shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was very much aware of the soft hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing circles into the nape of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, her tears stopped, and she just felt empty. She glanced at the elf and winced. "Sorry. She...She was my daughter. My name is Gale That Sweeps The Leaves."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf nodded. "Kinda a mouthful, right? I'm gonna call you Gale. Although I probably shouldn't be talking, with a name like Tillandra."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale managed to give a weak smile. "Well then, I suppose I'll call you Tillan. Suits you more than Tillandra, I think." She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at the sudden smile Tillan gave. It was like a ray of sunlight beaming through stormclouds, and Gale was very much annoyed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what she noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, we should probably get you to a real healer. Think you can walk?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gale wiped her eyes. "Who needs to walk when you can float? Would be better for my wounds, methinks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tillan burst out laughing. "Knew you were an air genasi. Your skin's too light for you to be a drow. Anyways, did you just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>methinks</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget that, what about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two went off, and Gale allowed herself a single thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps this will not be so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>